henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
The Undead are zombie-like creatures of various forms. Appearance As the name implies the Undead are zombies. Most of them are jet black, with dark reds or lurid greens running through their rotting corpses, though there are a few who are mainly another color like white or gold but these colors tend to be tainted or darker. The bodies of the Undead appear to be decomposing, and some possess limbs or digits that have grown longer than the rest and begun curling around each other or bending in unusual ways. However several of the Undead were smart enough to know that rather than let their bodies decompose and then fall apart they should try and keep them on, which is why so many of the Undead have bolted large pieces of metal bolted onto their chests, arms, and some of them even have them made into masks over their heads. If they are dressed at all it will usually be in something leather studded with silver buttons. Each undead represents a different animal or organism, it could be a bird, a mammal, an insect or even a plant. They will often have traits of that animal in their body, but usually in the "wrong place", like tusks on their arms, or spider legs reaching over their eyes. Every single Undead wears a belt with an Ouroboros symbol and a "UD" in the middle of it. Abilities Each Undead has it's own power, they could be anything from mind control, telekinesis and vast psychic powers to just being very fast. Sometimes the abilities can be related to the Undead's animal motif (For example there was a Plant Undead that could control plants) or it could be just a random ability (Like a Deer Undead that can control electricity). The Rest If what the archeologists behind BOARD discovered in the abandoned relics of ancient caves and palaces is to be believed the Undead were created by God. According to the legends, after creating all the animals God got a little bit bored and made the 52 Undead (each one representing a new animal, and a card in a deck of playing cards) he told these monsters that they were all going to fight each other, and the one who won would get to rule the Earth. The Human Undead won the last battle tournament (hence us). However despite there appearing to be just 52 Undead several others are starting to pop up, some created by people within BOARD itself, such as the Trial Series (Undead DNA + An unlucky human being + Cybernetic Implants) but others just seem to have appeared out of nowhere like Jashin 14, a giant monster whose power will go straight to whichever Undead wins the tournament. There is a sort of "subspecies" of Undead called Darkroaches, they are a type of cockroach undead and don't appear to have a mind of their own, they're a sort of "Undead Cannon Fodder" that just wander around. Category: Species